J. J. Dorgias
Background Dorgias is an Australian Representative. Appearance He bears a striking resemblance to the Australian Professional tennis player, Nick Kyrgios. Dorgias wears a mouth guard and has one earring. Personality He is quite rude as he didn't care what Leon had to say. Instead of listening to him, he threw Leon into the beach and kicked Atobe into the beach just seconds later. He does get along with his younger brother quite well though. Dorgias lashes out at his teammates with jeers. His anger at his brother’s repulsion from the tennis academy, being chosen as a representative disregarding the true power of his little brother is nothing but irritation. A shattered dream turned his anger towards his team! The time has come for past troubles to awaken! History Pre-World Cup After Atobe's disastrous Pre-World Cup Exhibition Match ended, he went to the beach to contemplate his future. 3 Middle School Representatives from the UK U-17 met up with him. They meet up with Dorgias while he was walking his dog. He showed them his aggressive side. Group League Prior to Australia's match with Japan, JJ visited his brother where he peeled an apple for him. Noah tells him the best strategy for defeating Japan. He was presumably meant to play in singles one but because Atobe taunts him, he abruptly announces he will play singles three to keep Australia in the game. He wanted to play Oni but Kintaro steps onto the court instead. Playing Styles & Techniques He is one of the best Australian tennis players in Australia. Even his captain tells him to continue to help them conquer the world. He can play quite evenly against Kintarō Tōyama with Teni Muhō no Kiwami. According to the Official Fanbook Volume 23.5, he is a right-handed aggressive baseliner. Tennis Record Group League Quotes *''And whose advice do you have to thank for that? Bunch of losers.'' *''What..? If my brother isn't playing with me, I'll refuse!'' Trivia Character Trivia *He used to play doubles with his brother Noah. They went to a tennis academy together. *Bringing on public controversies about his unprecedented speech and conduct, his impressive play forces down the opponent. Being the center player of Australia as host country, he holds the key and pride to their rapid advancement, and the time has come for Dorgias’ name to be roared throughout the world. *It was J.J who named their pet dog Koala. *He hits a heavy top spin with his splendid form. If his concentration rises, he is unstoppable. *The favourite child!? Or the problem child!? The nice guy shouldering the future of Australia!! *At his brother’s expulsion, he turned his anger towards the Academy and promised his brother to raise to the top of the world together. Having risen from that ravine, the top ranker Dorgias controls the future of Australia’s tennis world. *Lunging from above, he gives a kick. He also gets criticism on his speech and conduct during games. *He owns a portable electric clipper. One day he suddenly started using Chris' hair clipper. Since then Chris has been in charge of JJ's clipper. Other Trivia *He is the first Australian representative introduced. **He was introduced before the captain. Personal Information *Hobby: Training *Favorite phrase: Power is justice *Favorite color: Gold *Favorite food: Beef jerky, Apple pie *Favorite book: Fashion magazine *Favorite type: A girl facing the same direction as him *Favorite Date spot: Own house *Most wanted thing right now: Hair styling products *Bad at: Patience *Skills outside of tennis: Street art, Rap *Daily habit during the camp: Drinking freshly squeezed apple juice Messages to Dorgias *'Leon:' I’m embarrassed to be thrown over his shoulder at 191 cm height. I think judo fits him more than tennis. *'Tooyama:' That guy was my first hurdle in becoming the worlds best tennis player. I don’t think I won though. *'Atobe:' Even with that terrible mad dog, lately you’ve been well...The next time we’ll meet will be a protracted war...in doubles. *'Inui:' The little paido comorando’s literal translation is the pale thrush child cormorant. It’s not an albatross but a member of the cormorants... Gallery Comparison.jpg|Physical comparison Dorgias mouth guard.png|His mouth guard Dorgias kicks.png|Kicking Atobe Dorgias arrogant.png Dorgias jumps.jpg Dorgias throwing Leon.png|Throwing Leon Dorgias.jpg|Walking his dog Bowing_Down.jpg|Captain bowing down to him Dorgias_2.png Dorgias.png|In the audience Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:Foreign Players Category:High Schooler Category:World Cup Participants Category:Australian U-17‎ Category:Doubles Specialists Category:Foreign High Schooler Category:Group League Participants Category:3rd Year High School Category:A Blood Types Category:July Births Category:Right-Handed Category:Aggressive Baseliner Category:Leo